Binah's Shell
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Emma Emmerich a la hora de codificar el AI de Arsenal Gear?


**Título:** Binah's Shell  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Gen. Experimento narrativo.

**Wordcount:** 556  
**Notas:** Mis comas están Sobre 9000. Ubicado entre las misiones Tanker y Big Shell.

* * *

La pantalla de su computador le iluminaba la habitación y las neuronas, y en teoría no debía necesitar más.

Limpió el cristal de sus anteojos con el borde de la polera, intentando ordenarse la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer. Lo único que consiguió fue continuar atascándose en un embrollo de ideas inconexas, empero, y se frotó las sienes con desgana.

Lo que le pedían se reducía a permutaciones. Era agradable, era sencillo, y los suyos -porque eran los suyos- habían estado haciéndolo por siglos, si las historias sobre el tatarabuelo Emmerich, último rabbí de la familia, tenían algo de cierto. La tradición no tenía nada que ver con la genética.

(Cuatro piedras construyen veinticuatro casas.)

La interfase estaba en palabras, claro, palabras y símbolos que llevaban el mensaje a un espectro amplio de usuarios. Escarba un poco, y encuentras el lenguaje de programación. Escarba un poco más y hallas el patrón intrínseco que lo conforma. Continúa al infinito hasta hallar ceros y unos forjando líneas de data concatenada, pura jerigonza para el no-iniciado. Los números eran su propia defensa.

El concepto de universos paralelos se basaba en permutaciones. Los caminos de las neuronas se basaban en permutaciones.

Su contrato preliminar le había dado instrucciones de crear un Sistema Operativo de determinadas características. Si conseguía terminar el programa dentro del plazo quedaría trabajando de planta. Le resultaría fácil, honestamente, y la idea del empleo le agradaba: la vida de investigación, los fondos ilimitados, la posibilidad de probarse hasta dónde podía llegar...

Y el proyecto en sí, por supuesto. No le habían dicho de qué se trataba, pero había podido hackearlo desde la base de datos de sus empleadores sin problemas, casi como si hubieran querido que lo hallara. Básicamente, le estarían pagando por desarrollar un programa de Inteligencia Artificial limitado (nada más que un prototipo, se deducía de los archivos) que pudiera pasar el Test de Turing, lo cual era una contradicción en sí misma. Una A.I. capaz de hacerse pasar por un humana en una conversación prolongada tenía que ser compleja por fuerza, capaz de contener una cantidad de respuestas situacionales (permutaciones) casi infinita, a menos que las limitara con patrones de conducta. La personalidad era el límite, en cierta forma.

(P!)

Guardó lo que llevaba en un archivo aparte y abrió un documento de texto para apuntar ideas, incluyendo la necesidad de un parámetro de personalidad artificial para sus variables. Quizá si partía por ahí saldría más sencillo, entretenido incluso, casi como hacerse una hoja de personaje para Calabozos y Dragones.

Test de Turing. Los replicantes de Blade Runner estaban por encima de eso, y antes que ellos, los robots de Asimov, y justo entre medio, el HAL 9000 de Arthur C. Clarke. Esa novela había remarcado el punto durante capítulos enteros: La creciente, neurótica humanidad de HAL, mientras más humano más impredecible, y lo riesgoso que aquello resultaba.

(La película nunca le había gustado, demasiado lenta, demasiada metáfora visual, y las imágenes no eran lo suyo, no. Y tenía que cambiar esa línea. Prefería a Phillip K. Dick de todos modos, apostaba a que él hubiera terminado la historia de otra forma, la hubiera cortado después del clímax sin alargar el final hasta lo surrealista.

Sin duda, lo que le había pasado a HAL era mucho menos de lo que merecía.)

Podía hacer esto, se dijo. Y podía hacerlo mejor que _él_.

Sus dedos sonaron innecesariamente violentos contra el teclado de su computador.

* * *

Binah: http : / / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Bin%C3%A1

Qlifot: http : / / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Qlifot

"La Qlifot (concha, envoltorio) de Binah es Sathariel. Representa el "Ocultamiento de Dios", que esconde el rostro de la compasión. (...)

Las Qlifot son las sombras de las Sephirot, las fuerzas caóticas que existen cuando la Sefirá está desequilibrada. Binah es la Sefirá que da orígen a la forma, la gran madre del cósmos, el útero eterno. A través de ella, la fuerza espiritual de Keter (la corona, lo inefable) y Chokmah (sabiduría) son tejidas en la matríz que eventualmente se convierte en materia. Pero cuando esta forma se desbalancea, el principio espiritual se esconde, la materia se toma por símplemente materia, y no es entendida como energía condensada, que es el espíritu en crudo. Binah, la dadora de formas, se convierte en Sathariel, el ocultador del espíritu."

El título pretende ser comentario pedante en el papel que juega la Realidad Virtual en MGS2, pero hey. De ahí a que esté bien logrado...

Pese a mi amor por la ciencia ficción, mi área de conocimientos no es la informática, de modo que mis más encarecidas disculpas si hay conceptos no del todo acertados. Estaré feliz de ser instruída al respecto :3

* * *


End file.
